MacGyver The Tok'ra
by cat94208
Summary: Sequel to Blended. Going through each episode of MacGyver to see how him being a Tok'ra changes things.AU.


**Authors Note: Here's the sequel to Blended. If you hadn't read Blended I suggest you do so to understand this story properly. **

**In this story, I am going to go through each episode of MacGyver, exploring how MacGyver being a Tok'ra with Jack as his host will change things. Each episode and opening Gambit will have its own chapter. The difference from the original episode will vary from Jack commenting on things to extreme AU. Most of the time I will continue on where the episode left off and see what happens next, and I will also every now and then write a chapter that is not based off an episode but fits in this story's timeline. **

**Spoilers: Obviously for every episode from MacGyver.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver or Stargate. For most of the chapters I won't even own the plot.**

* * *

Jack looked down. Far below him he could see the winding river and the rugged land covered in cliffs and sprinkled with brush. The fact that he could see the tops of cliffs told him how high he was. Very high. He wondered for the third time how he had gotten into this. It was one thingto allow MacGyver to be the one in control most of the time, it was a completely different thing to be climbing up a cliff because MacGyver was too scared of heights to do his job. Jack could tell that MacGyver wasn't even looking. The scaredy cat had boxed himself in.

"**It's not my fault I get dizzy. Would you want a dizzy person scaling a cliff?"**

Obviously not completely boxed in. _"No." _

"**Then quit complaining. You don't want that missile to stay in their hands do you?"**

"_Maybe," _Jack answered. _"But I thought I was supposed to be the grumpy one?"_

"**I'm not grumpy. I just don't like heights. You do like heights. It makes perfect sense."**

"_There is a tiny difference between flying an airplane and clinging to the side of a mountain! There's also a difference between not liking something and being terrified of something."_

MacGyver didn't respond.

Jack pulled himself up and over the edge of the cliff. Cautiously he looked around. More rocks and bushes. What a nice change. First unclipping the rope he moved forward. "_Mac. We're away from the cliff. You can take over now."_ Jack spoke in a condescending voice.

"**Thanks, Jack." **MacGyver answered in a tone that showed he was not at all pleased with Jack's remark. Quickly he moved forward taking control. It was now his turn to look around. His eyes settled on a man resting behind a pile of rocks on which perched a machine gun. One hand held a metal cup and the other a gun. MacGyver crept up behind him and in one swift motion pulled him down and knocked him out.

"_Nice one," _Jack complimented, as MacGyver began to change into the soldier's clothes.

"**Jack, couldn't you compliment me on something besides fighting?"**

"_It was nice," _Jack protested, slightly annoyed by MacGyver's pacifist views.

MacGyver didn't reply. Instead he peered up from behind the pile of rocks, and trying to look natural, took a sip from the tin cup.

"_Cold coffee. Oh joy!" _

MacGyver studied the crashed plane. He would need to get to it. He stood up, cup in hand, and began to move forward.

"_The gun."_

"**What?"**

"_Take the gun. The others guys will notice if one of their own isn't carrying one."_

MacGyver grabbed the gun. For once Jack had a valid point. Besides, he might need it for parts later.

"_Parts? Mac, you're hopeless!" _As far as Jack was concerned guns worked very well without being taken apart.

"**I guess so." **MacGyver moved forward again. He was out in the open now. He kept his eyes on the group of soldiers in front of the wrecked plane. There were three of them standing together talking. One turned from the others and looked in his direction. MacGyver spun around hoping he hadn't been spotted as an imposter.

He let out a small sigh of relief when they ignored him and drifted away from the plane still talking. Much to Jack's pleasure MacGyver tossed the cup and its contents aside and approached the wreck. His eyes scanned it for something he could use. Spotting a flare gun he picked it up and dropped it into the bag that he had carried with him.

"_What are you going to do with that?"_

"**I don't know yet."**

MacGyver looked around. His next step would be to find the missile. Seeing all the tents and soldiers, it didn't look like it was going to be an easy job. Then he spotted something that was not a tent or a soldier. Near the edge of camp were three long poles tied together in what looked like the start of a teepee. Hanging from these was a wooden cage, and in it a man who obviously wasn't just a soldier being punished. MacGyver crept nearer.

"Pst. Pst." It had the desired effect. The man turned around and looked at him. MacGyver put a finger to his lips, a signal not to raise an alarm. "They didn't say anything to me about any survivors," MacGyver whispered. "The missile - which tent?"

Hope gleamed in the man's eyes as he cautiously pointed. MacGyver took in this information, then reached inside his pocket and drew forth his knife. "Might want to pass the time, cut yourself a little elbowroom." The man smiled then nodded. MacGyver opened the knife and then threw it, the knife making a satisfying thud as it drove into the wood of the cage. The prisoner grabbed it and began to cut the ropes binding the cage together.

"Hey, I want that knife back you know," MacGyver cautioned lightheartedly.

Jack snickered to himself but, of course, MacGyver noticed it. "_You should take out insurance on that thing."_

MacGyver rolled his eyes. **"Sure Jack, I'll think about it."**

More cautious creeping got him near the tent.

"_You're supposed to be a soldier. You shouldn't be creeping around your own camp." _

"**I know that, Jack. I just have a feelin' not every soldier is allowed near this tent." **

He tugged at one of the tent pegs, but it didn't give. He kicked it a few times then tried again. This time he was able to pull it out. He could hear the guard's footsteps drawing closer. Quickly he lifted the bottom of the tent and slipped under.

"_Wow," _Jack said as they looked at the rocket.

"**Yeah, we're going to have to disarm that thing."**

Carefully MacGyver stepped over the missile. He then slipped off his bag and pulled out of it a case of tools. Drawing out the one he wanted, he used it to open up the small metal plate covering the part of the rocket he needed to get to. Once that was done, he carefully pulled out another tool and began disarming the weapon. A countdown started, the number 30 glowing red.

"_You do know how do this, right?" _Jack asked, _"In 30 seconds?"_

"**Yes," **MacGyver answered. Confidently he cut a wire. The timer kept going.

"_Mac!" _

Quickly he rummaged through his bag. Snatching up a paper clip, he bent it into the shape he needed and thrust it into the mechanism. The timer stopped. It read 1 second. MacGyver leaned his head against the rocket as relief rushed over him. He had not known if that would work.

"_You almost killed us!"_

"**Sorry," **MacGyver apologized. But they didn't have time to argue. They still had to escape.

He was about to slip out of the tent when Jack spoke up, _"The gun. You've forgotten the gun."_

MacGyver bent down to pick the weapon up. As he did an idea began to form in his mind. **"You're right, Jack. We might need this."**

**

* * *

**

MacGyver snuck back to the cage. The prisoner smiled at him and held up the knife, while MacGyver gave him a thumbs up sign. "Calvary should be here any minute," he whispered.

At that instant the sound of a gun going off could be heard. Mac grinned slightly as all the soldiers jumped up and ran toward the noise. That plan had worked. With some matches, a stick, and some other supplies, he had set the gun to begin firing once he was well enough away from it. It made a nice distraction. He held his hand up as a sign that the prisoner should wait until the soldiers rushed past. When all that was left was the guard, Mac lowered his hand. "Now."

With a rush he snatched the gun out of the guard's hand and hit him across the head with it. He then ran after the prisoner who had already jumped out of the cage and was running.

The soldiers had discovered their escape and were chasing after them. They were going to have to find away off this plateau, quick. They slid to a stop, barely keeping themselves from falling from the edge of the cliff. MacGyver looked down. It was a big mistake. He was rooted to the spot as terror and dizziness took over him.

Jack could hear the soldiers approaching behind them. He realized he was going to have to do something if they wanted to live. He surged forward, fighting MacGyver's hold on him. In MacGyver's panicked state his hold was weak, and Jack was able to quickly take control.

Pushing the now-free-soon-to-be-dead-if-they-didn't-get-out-of-here prisoner in front of him, he darted behind the a pile of rocks. Bullets bounced off the rocks as the soldiers opened fire. Jack raised himself from behind the rock shelter and returned fire. Thankfully MacGyver had kept hold of the gun he had stolen from the guard.

"**Jack, what are you doing?" **MacGyver had come back to his senses.

"_Trying to keep us from getting killed!" _Jack snapped back at him.

"**This isn't going to help. There's more of them then there are of you." **MacGyver nudged him, a silent way of asking for control, or rather a way to ask for control and scold him at the same time.

_"Fine, but don't look over the edge!" _He thrust the gun in his companion's hands, before relaxing and letting MacGyver take control. At least somebody would be defending them.

Pulling a parachute out of his bag MacGyver slipped it on. He then grabbed the flare gun that he had picked up earlier. He started beating it with a rock.

Before Jack had time to ask what MacGyver was doing their companion did it for him.

"Making a rocket thruster," MacGyver replied.

The man threw the gun to the side and stood up. Making sure to keep his back to the cliff edge, MacGyver grabbed the man about the middle and pulled the trigger on the flare gun. It worked. The force of it sent them flying off the side of the cliff and safely away from the dangerous rocky side. They then began falling.

As soon as he had pulled the trigger MacGyver had released his hold to Jack. Jack was much more comfortable jumping off cliffs then he was. They were tumbling to the ground still clutching each other.

"What are we doing!" the man yelled.

"I'll tell you later!" Jack responded. He was amazed that they could even hear each other over the rush of the wind.

Then the parachute kicked in and they were floating gently to the ground. Now that the chance of them falling to their deaths was gone, Jack cried out in delight, "Wahoo!" He loved being up high and this was almost as thrilling as it got.

"**There's something wrong with you, Jack." **

"_Yep, there's a snake in my head," _Jack answered cheerfully.

MacGyver didn't even protest at the word snake. He just groaned and boxed himself in.

Jack grinned widely.


End file.
